<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like poetry by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462998">like poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru'>venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (100 words) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Horn Stimulation, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each trembling breath as Lorne writhed beneath him was like poetry, hot against his open mouth when he kissed him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorne | Krevlornswath/Spike (BtVS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (100 words) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">CorinaLannister</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spike's fingertips trailed over the mottled green skin of Lorne's cheek, up towards the short red horns protruding from his forehead. Each trembling breath as he writhed beneath him was like poetry, hot against his open mouth when he kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close?" Lorne pulled him back into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip with his teeth, drawing both of Spike's hands around his horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop." Spike smirked, grip on Lorne's horns tight as his hips snapped forward again. The sound that slipped from between Lorne's lips was better than any poem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't dream of it, love."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>